


Treat

by vkfarenheit



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fanart, Ghosts, M/M, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: For the prompts: turning into animals, ghosts and caramel apples.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Batsupes Tricks & Treats 2020





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FauxPho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxPho/gifts).




End file.
